Complete Character Songs
by LadyUranus
Summary: Character songfics from many genres.


Character Songs  
  
Author's Note: These aren't meant to be taken seriously! This is humor!  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Michiru Kaioh  
  
"If a rescue is needed  
It must be pleaded  
From the haughty protector of the sea,  
Sailor Neptune is she  
  
For when a talisman is found  
The holder will drown  
In her attack, "Deep Submerge"  
The waves will surge  
  
But in love is she,  
As is the way of the sea  
And her love she protects…  
And I don't know what to say next!"  
  
Hotaru Tomoe  
To the tune of "The Riddle" from "The Scarlet Pimpernel"  
  
"See Saturn's brain cells multiply  
The ecstasy is making her high  
See, she never had more than one in her head  
  
Just see how she grows,  
From zero to fourteen years old  
  
Yet she never seems to grow one fourteenth!  
  
Oh the terror strikes in your heart  
As evil people cut her apart  
Oh wait! I see, it wasn't important to me!  
  
For we all are caught in the middle  
Of Hotaru's freaking huge eyelid  
Blinking stupidly,  
It's easy to see  
  
Maybe she'll be a smarty  
But that's not likely,  
As it looks like she's three!"  
  
Sestuna Meioh  
  
"She blocks the portal which causes are today  
She has guarded the earth safely  
When her comrades are in dire danger  
She deals many blows to whichever stranger  
It is her to whom we trust our fates-  
Sailor Pluto the great!"  
  
Rei Hino  
To the tune of the American opening song of "Sailor Moon"  
  
"Reading flames by midnight,  
Fighting youmas by daylight  
Running to the shrine after fights,  
She is the one named Rei Hino"  
  
Nehelenia  
  
"Oh my god! Look what you've done!  
You've caused all the people so get glass in their eye  
Bad Nehelenia you evil; one  
Mamo-chan is your slave…  
Well maybe that's not bad.  
  
But Chibiusa is dying.  
All the senshi are crying out  
The flowers are lying  
To Usagi in a dream  
Ohh to bad!  
  
All the senshi will be dead, bad Nehelenia."  
  
  
The Elenium and The Tamuli by David Eddings  
  
Kalten  
To the tune of "Oops I Did It Again" by Spear Brittney (Oops! Did I Write That Again?)  
  
"I think I forgot something again,  
Ehlana made me believe I had a girlhood  
Oh Queen!  
It may be in your speech,  
But it doesn't mean your serious.  
Right?  
Cause to lose all my innocence,  
That I had when I was a boy.  
Oh Queen!  
Ooops, you did it again,  
You played with my brain  
Used the royal plural again."  
  
In The Forest Of The Night by Amelia Atwater- Rhodes  
  
"Jessica is cool,  
But she's a fool  
To think Aubrey is her's  
  
For as I know,  
And so shall she  
Aubrey is mine, and always will be!  
  
He's the best of the vampires,  
As is very well known  
And from now on her wont' be alone!  
  
He'll be with me!  
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Wufei Chang  
To the tune of "Independent Women Part 2" by Destiny's Child  
  
"Baka omma won't you keep away?  
I have to guard space everyday  
Carry a gun and a butter knife  
Use it to take away your pathetic life.  
  
Please don't join the space force or join OZ,  
Though it would be a pleasure to decimate you  
Cause men are the only priority  
And without you I wouldn't feel lonely.  
  
Oh independent men!  
Give your mobile suits to me!  
Oh independent men!"  
  
Duo Maxwell  
Papa Ge's song from "Once on This Island"  
  
"This is the road leading to no return  
Using my Gundam I will cause you to burn  
Even OZ must accept defeat  
Where the colonies are forever free  
And peace is ours.  
  
Until then, you shall be condemned  
Down to H*ll you I will send  
You know that I, being the God of Death  
Will take you to that horrid place  
As your punishment."  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron Weasley  
To the tune of "When I Look At You" from "The Scarlet Pimpernel"  
  
When I look at you  
What I always see  
Is a boy who doesn't deserve what he'll be  
Still maybe it's rivalry  
That enmity between Em and me grows  
When your face it shown.  
  
When I look at you,  
What I always wish  
Is that you could stop looking like a fish  
Harry is much cuter,  
Then you'll ever be  
It's true.  
Boo hoo.  
  
Oh Harry is that someone,  
Who I follow like a star  
Than when I see you I jar.  
  
Or could it be?  
That my stomach is suddenly feeling bad?  
  
Did I create a scene?  
You're a bad fantasy.  
Even Draco is paradise  
Compared to a fool like you.  
Because my stomach churns  
When I look at you."  
  
Lord Voldemort (Or Moldie, for short!)  
To the tune of "One Boy" from "Bye, Bye, Birdie"  
  
"One boy, one special boy  
One boy to take blood from,  
To run from, to kill 'im  
One boy! That's the way it should be.  
  
One day you'll find out,  
Killing your nemesis is what it's all about  
Evil guy I maybe,  
But what's more evil is he.  
  
One boy, one steady boy  
One boy to go through time,  
To make hullabaloo,  
To stick a knife through  
One boy, that's the way it should be,  
That's the way it should be!"  



End file.
